


Numbers of Rin

by YokaiAngel



Series: Exploring Rin Okumera Drabbles [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angry Rin Okumura, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Demons, Detective Conan - Freeform, KHR, referencing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:03:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiAngel/pseuds/YokaiAngel
Summary: There are many things that make Rin different than other people, even if he doesn't always know himself, this is just putting them down and labeling them as numbers.





	Numbers of Rin

There are many things that makes Rin different than other people, even if he doesn't always know himself, this is just putting them down and labeling them as numbers.

* * *

**#1 Liar**

A fun little fact is that Rin is a liar too. He just doesn't do so unless he finds it necessary. It makes it so much easier to hide the big lies when people think that he can't even tell small ones.

Despite what many believe Rin doesn't _dislike _liars. Half the time when people lie he registers it in his mind as something amusing, a dark voice echoing in a deep part of him that he keeps under lock and key can always tell when someone is lying, mocking them for their foolishness.__

Be they human or demon, Rin knows, can feel, can sense, can see, a lie as a low deep hum, a buzz, and a multitude of colors. The sensation somewhere in the back of his mind bubbles to the surface and for moment, he breathes the sensation before shoving it back down again.

The reason Rin never tells anyone is because he has only ever heard of one demon that can see into the heart of others. It's another link, another trait that he's inherited from his biological father.

Sometimes he wonders what would happen if he ever confronted people about these lies.

* * *

**#2 Time**

Rin doesn't feel time the way demons or humans do. Instead he feels an odd combinations of both that come together in a way that would confuse any normal human or demon.

Humans have always had the drive and focus to savor each day, yet in their short lifespan it is impossible for them to remember everything. Eventually they grow old, their bones begin to creak and they start living in fear of death.

Now demons are the opposite, they rarely feel any drive to accomplish something outside of their nature yet they can live for centuries and remember every minute of it and have no need to fear death as long as they have power.

Rin is powerful, more than most could ever imagine, and his body is that of a demon's but at his core, in his soul he is so very human. He has the human drive to get things done and the memory of a demon but he also feels as if he has more time than what was actually there.

* * *

**#3 Manga**

Rin adores manga and can constantly be seen reading it even be fondly dubbed as an Otaku. Some people in his life find it strange. He's the son of Satan, a half demon and an exorcist.

People think, 'Why would he want to add more excitement to his life?'

The truth is he doesn't. If anyone had bothered to look more closely they would notice that although Rin has dozens of Manga secretly stashed under his bed they're usually about a slice of life, cooking, and romance.

All of the things that Rin secretly strives for and desperately wants. Yet, because Rin has a reputation of being a delinquent and a troublemaker no one ever bothers to ask what he thinks.

And eventually he gives up on trying to tell them.

* * *

**#4 Cooking**

Ever since the Christmas cake he had sent to Mephisto, Rin had been sending over other recipes for the time demon to try. After an exchange of numbers and hours worth of chatting about everything ranging to manga to why clouds change color, he and his principal/half-brother constantly text to learn new recipes.

One time Rin even manages to convince Mephisto to help him make the food. It takes many tries, a few changes in what they were cooking and a crash course in demon ingredients before they complete the meal.

At first Mephisto's a little disappointed, because after all why shouldn't a skilled man such as himself not be able to cook, but Rin's proud smile washes away all the bad energy as the bluenette quickly downs all the food and complements the other on such a vast improvement from last time. The mere fact that it wasn't moving was what impressed Rin the most.

Later on Mephisto had taken to appearing whenever Rin and Ukobach were cooking, it wasn't that long the demon king's cooking was only slightly below Rin's.

It made all the effort worth it when he had his servants pass out the food during an exorcist meeting and having them all devour it.

It was even greater when they all chocked on their food when Mephisto told them he had been the one to cook it.

It was absolutely brilliant when Rin took a picture of it, framed it and put it on his wall.

* * *

**#5 Anger**

Rin's ears weren't always pointed, when he drew Kurikara from it's sheathe it had taken him glancing in his own reflection three days later too notice and he hasn't always had the rarely ever noticed ring of red that surrounds his pupils.

All of those are instinctual parts of Rin that he cannot hide nor does he want too. Upon awakening he knows the limits and barriers that he can and cannot do with his flames.

After being revealed as the son of Satan, capable of wielding his sire's flames Rin and the other exwires had went on a mission involving a missing girl. The exwires, Yukio and Shura had all started fighting about the best way to recover the girl.

After the fight hadn't stopped after half an hour Rin had walked out of the room they were in, realizing they were wasting valuable time, he focused his flames at his feet and allowed them to spread out.

Closing his eyes, he noted a few demons that could be a problem before eventually sensing the demon who took the little girl's location.

In the end it had been quite easy to defeat the demon and rescue the little girl who had affectionately dubbed him as 'Elfe bleu' in french. He had called her mother to say he found her.

Rin took her out for ice cream, dropping of the little girl of with her family and was awkwardly pulled into a touching reunion before heading back to their base.

When Rin returned they were still fighting, after trying to put in that she was already saved and promptly being yelled at for his efforts he had stomped out of the room packed his things and had collected the money he had earned from completing the mission he boarded the first train home.

He had meet a lot including but not limited to, a drunken nun ( _oh,_ the _irony_ ), a cowardly mafia boss, Mikyo Tsuda a famous author, a slightly suicidal immortal stuntman, a model being sexually harassed by his male co-star, a famous child detective, phantom thief/magician and SHINee.

He had gotten sidetracked helping them all, he managed to convince the nun to go into rehab, convinced the mafia boss who was from Japan (how did that work?) that his tutor, who was sorta a baby but Rin was not going to question it, did in fact love him, get Mikyo-chan's autograph, a limited edition collectable and get her over her writer's block, let the stuntman rant about the way other people treated him especially his 'senpai', blatantly told the model he was in love with the co-star and they obviously returned his feelings, gave his number to the not-a-real-child detective and the phantom thief who apparently were tracking down a murderous organization (and _goddamnit_ Rin was _not_ going to question it) and finally he helped the SHINee write a new song all within the seven hour ride back to True Cross.

Rin had even somehow managed to write his field report inbetween all of this. After barging in to Mephisto's office declaring the eccentric man his favorite brother because the clown had been the only one to actually not piss him off he handed over his report.

While Mephisto had read the report with raised eyebrows Rin had collapsed into a comfy seat. Finally setting the report down the principal placed his elbows on his desk before leaning forward taking a moment to examine his younger brother.

A moment of terse silence was broken by the wild grin that formed on Mephisto's face, "So you just left them there?" He questioned.

Rin face morphed into a mirror image of Mephisto's letting his loud cackling be the answer. They sat for a moment in comfortable silence.

"You do realize that now I have to arrange for them to get a ride home correct."

"Who says you have to? It's their own fault for not listening to their teammate. Call it a punishment."

"Hmm… Not a bad idea! Shall we video chat them now?"

Rin shrugged, "Eh. Sure it sounds like fun."

And it was. It was especially amusing watching Mephisto start chewing them all out for not even starting the mission. It was funny watching them promise to get the mission done as soon as possible only to be informed that it had already been completed.

It was down right hilarious when Rin popped up from behind Mephisto's shoulder and in a scarily happy and polite tone informed then that since he had already collected the money that they were going to have to walk home.

Around three days later when they had all finished their trek back home all angry and exhausted and fully prepared to scold Rin only to discover both he and Mephisto had left on vacation.

On. A. _**Cruise.** Ship._

After skyping the two Yukio was met with a shirtless Rin wearing sunglasses.

Giving an easy going grin Rin began to talk before any of them had the chance to speak, "Oh~ Hey guys~ What's up? Ya'know that little girl I saved? You know the one you guys were to busy arguing over how to save rather than getting anything done?" Rin's polite smile was very very scary.

Rin plowed on, "Well it turns out her mother is filthy rich and she invited my and whoever helped her daughter on this cruise!~" He sang.

Two long blonde haired women, obviously twins, with rather voluminous figures strode into view and grabbing Rin's arms trying to tug him towards the pool. In the background they could see Mephisto being fed grapes by a slightly older version of the blonde.

"Well anyway~ turns out the little girl had three older sisters and an aunt who was really worried for her."

"Rin!" Yukio murmured starting to look pale.

"It's such a shame they don't speak much Japanese but oh well, she's pretty good at physically showing what she wants- Oh! Sorry I have to go the limbo lines starting! See ya when I get back from Budapest!~~"

The screen went blank.

There was a moment of silence and Shura let out low whistle, "Damn 'mind me 'ver to get on his bad side."

(A little late for that.)

A pale Shima gave a thumbs up and a helpless smile, "Rin is scary when he's pissed off."

There were nods of agreement and a lull in the conversation. Before all their phones vibrated.

_Ps. Since Mephisto's gone you're all going to be watched by A. A. Angel bye~_

Shima shuddered clutching his phone "Scratch what I said before, he's bloody _terrifying_ when he's angry."

No one denied it.

In the end it was the little quirks to Rin's personality that made him so interesting whether someone chose to consider him demon of human, Rin was still Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone can use ideas with my permission! Just send me your name and story name so I can add to The List.


End file.
